


Diogenes Bomb

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen, In Media Res
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the Beeton Off prompt: amnesia fic - An anarchist's bomb damages the Diogenes Club. When Watson awakes, his most recent memory is of a battlefield in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diogenes Bomb

Watson did his best for the wounded men, because blood and bone made sense even if shattered oak panelling and debris-strewn carpet did not. And when other men came and asked him questions he could not hear through the tinnitus he pointed to the fat man first, whose huge body had been interposed between the worst of the explosion and the thin man, as if deliberately. The thin man, in his turn, had shielded Watson, or so he guessed having come round no worse than dizzy wrapped in unconscious arms. But why, and who, and how, he could not tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://cox-and-co.livejournal.com/216123.html)


End file.
